Conventionally, 3D graphic in game was used in very limited kind of game such as flight simulation game and only wire fame image was used to display 3D graphic. However, recently, 3D engine has progressed and capability of processor improved tremendously and shading, texturing and lightening became possible and 3D graphic is applied to many kinds game. Further, with progress of the 3D engine, other softwares associated with graphic also provides 3D graphic.
3D graphic provides feel of material to the 2D image for 3 dimensional effect. In 3D graphic, different image is provided depending on user's view point, and therefore, 3D graphic can provide sense of the real as if users see objects in real world.
Recently, as the number of game users increases, advertisement or other information is being tried to be inserted in the game. The advertisement or other information was inserted in game in the form of still image and moving picture was not inserted in game.
Although 3D graphic can provide sense of the real, it was difficult to insert image object to the 3D graphic if the image object not 3D object.
Especially, if the object to be inserted into the 3D graphic is moving picture, the moving picture could not be inserted into the 3D graphic without pre-process for the moving picture.
The moving picture needs to be updated by a predetermined scheduling algorithm, and conventionally, the advertisement moving picture provided from a server could not be inserted into 3D graphic picture in real time.
Further, users also request that user interface is provided in the form of moving picture such as Flash®. However, it was also difficult to provide user interface in the form of moving picture in 3D graphic.